Chapter 241
is the two hundred forty-first chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary In Class 1-A's dorms, Shoto Todoroki and Katsuki Bakugo are being interviewed for their outstanding dynamic during the time when they both took out the wannabe villains. A female reporter asks if Katsuki and Shoto are good friends but the former responds with annoyance towards this question. However, Shoto considers him and Katsuki to be good friends, which aggravates Katsuki in response. Afterwards, Katsuki appears irritated that the interview staff had cut him out from the interview. Some of his classmates laugh off at the interview only showing Shoto's face instead of Katsuki's. Izuku Midoriya comments that Katsuki's behavior wasn't very "All-Might-ish" while Momo Yaoyorozu and Kyoka Jiro express pity for the latter. Izuku checks on the daily news and discovers news of the Deika City incident, which took about 20 individuals to bring down the city to the brink of destruction. Tenya Iida comments that the damage done to Deika City was greater than that of the Kamino Ward incident despite having fewer casualties. The reporters also show society's response to this devastating event. Ochaco Uraraka and Mina Ashido point out that everything's changing since the "Can't You See?" kid showed his support for Endeavor. Class 1-A's conversation is interrupted by the timely arrival of Mt. Lady and Midnight, in which Shota Aizawa explains that they're going to explain more about media exercises. Though Minoru Mineta immediately points out that Mt. Lady is the most "showbiz" hero out there, Mt. Lady ignores him and encourages Class 1-A to try their best for the "Hero Interview Training". Shoto is the first of his classmates to get interviewed by Mt. Lady. Shoto appears confused by what he's supposed to say but Mt. Lady guides him through the exercise. Mt. Lady goes on to question Shoto about his motives for becoming a hero, in which Shoto responds obliviously towards the Pro Hero. Despite his response, Mt. Lady asks Shoto to show one of his Super Moves. Shoto starts off by unleashing his trademark attack Heaven-Piercing Ice Wall and explains about its many uses. Kyoka and Toru Hagakure wonder about Shoto's other moves but the latter mentions that he desires to reach the same level as his father. Fumikage Tokoyami wonders if the students should reveal their special moves during interviews. Mt. Lady then answers him by stating that ultimate moves symbolize a hero's true demeanor, and shouting out attacks isn't just for show-offs. Shota adds on that not only did Mt. Lady change but also every hero out there are trying their best to show who they are. With that being said, everyone's interviews turn out fine student after student. However, Katsuki ends up flopping his interview with his explosive behavior. Midnight and Shota agree that Katsuki is better off following his path instead of interacting with the media. The last interview goes to Izuku, who initially appears slightly nervous about what to say. As Izuku constantly stutters, Eijiro Kirishima believes Izuku has mastered his "Hardening" Quirk but Tsuyu Asui realizes that he isn't used to interviews. Mt. Lady decides to stop Izuku's stuttering by mentioning that many of his moves are throw-back to All Might's. With this, Izuku excitedly goes on to talk about his dedication to following All Might's steps but Midnight questions about his newly developed Blackwhip Quirk. Izuku decides to demonstrate his newfound power, focusing on his inner strength as he visualizes what unlocking the ability will be like. With enough concentration, Izuku unleashes a small wisp of his Blackwhip ability, which doesn't seem to amuse neither Midnight nor Mt. Lady. Katsuki shows disgust over Izuku being happy about his sudden development. Meanwhile, Nezu visits Toshinori in his dormitory and wonders why he appears more skeletal than usual. Toshinori tells the principal that he's recently written notes to help Izuku understand the previous Quirks of the One For All inheritors, and Nezu reveals that the next round of work studies will begin soon. Quick References Chapter Notes *Izuku is only able to summon a small portion of the Blackwhip Quirk. *The Hero Work-Studies that were postponed in Chapter 167 are about to restart. *It’s revealed that All Might does know what the other One for All quirks are and has written them down. *Nezu points out that All Might's health has worsened. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 241 pl:Rozdział 241